


summer in the city

by mimizans



Category: Glee
Genre: Ficlet, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimizans/pseuds/mimizans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mangoes, cereal, pressed shirts, and a diamond band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer in the city

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally part of a longer fic, but it just didn't fit. it stands well enough on its own, i think.

Summer makes the streets almost unbearable. The air is clogged with beaded sweat, sewer smells, and exhaust fumes. You can't move without brushing by another person's bare arm and coming away with a film of their sweat clinging to your skin. Blaine never looks forward to summers in the city, but he knows that whining won't help. He puts on his lightest shirt, fills up a bottle of water, and does his best not to think about the sweat dripping down his back. 

Kurt handles the season somewhat less gracefully. The ten minute subway ride to his office becomes a harrowing ordeal that he regales Blaine with every night at dinner. He makes a show of bemoaning the state of his clothes, which he claims will be ruined by disgusting sweat stains that will never, ever come out. When Santana visits in June, he insists on carrying around a personal electric fan as they reintroduce her to the city. 

When July blooms, it's the hottest month the city has ever seen, and Kurt, to put it simply, gives up. He spends every free minute he has lounging around the apartment in linen shorts and turning the air conditioning down to 65, no matter how many times Blaine reminds him that the electric bill is, you know, something they have to pay. Kurt just waves him off and fakes a fainting spell to get out of going to the grocery store in "this abysmal heat, just think about what all that sweat and dirt will do to my pores, Blaine!"

Blaine looks down at Kurt, artfully posed on the couch, both hands flung over his face. Blaine is struck with the sudden urge to take Kurt's face in his hands and pledge his everlasting love to this awful, selfish, infuriating person.

When Blaine goes out that day, he picks up mangoes, cereal, and the dry cleaning, but he also picks up a diamond-studded band. He puts it in his jacket pocket and smiles down at the sidewalk, swinging his bag of groceries and making sure not to step on cracks in the pavement.


End file.
